


Simon Snow and The Return of His Magic

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, POV Baz, POV First Person, POV Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz wants Simon to be happy again, to be alive again but it doesn't look possible without his magic. Simon is magic after all. But Simon can feel his magic pulling on him and he isn't sure he wants to follow it. Cue SnowBaz kisses and...Magical bonding? Maybe Simon can be a magician after all.</p>
<p>Takes place a few months after Carry On ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Snow and The Return of His Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get Simon and Baz out of my head so I wrote this. They literally live in my head now. I'm Cath. (More so then I already was anyway).

**Baz**

I had tried to give Snow my magic plenty of times, tried to fill the hole that was drilled into his very core, but nothing happened. Nothing ever happened. Snow stopped talking about magic, stopped asking me to put spells on him just so he could feel that familiar weight. He moved in with Bunce and got a job at Starbucks-I really love the drinks he brings home but he’s Simon bloody Snow he shouldn’t work at Starbucks-he goes to normal schools and takes normal classes. Simon Snow was no longer the greatest magician ever to live. And it broke my heart every day; he used to breathe magic and now he can’t even sense it anymore, can’t feel past the everyday.

_“It’s unfair!” I’d always tell Bunce. “I should have done something.”_

_“There was nothing you could do.” She’d always say._

_“I should have found a way to help him.”_

_“Stop, Basil, you’re not doing anyone any good.” And she’d storm off to make Snow tea or call Agatha._

Wellbelove doesn’t talk to Snow anymore; she doesn’t talk to me either. Wellbelove is officially done with whatever the hell was happening between us. She lives in California, Bunce tells me she gave up magic and lives with Normals. She tells me she’s happy. I believe her, if anyone could be happy without magic it would be Wellbelove. Not Simon.

Bunce dropped out of Watford as well, she takes normal classes with Snow but she is mostly just helping her father study the dead zones and I think she’ll make a great teacher someday. I wonder if she’ll work at Watford. I wonder if she’ll ever come back from America once she moves-we all know she will.

As for me, well I’m not doing anything. I graduated and I thought about working for Watford, like my family has always done, but the thought of going to work and leaving Snow was upsetting to say the least. I know he’s strong, and brave, and can get by without a love struck vampire hanging around but I don’t want him to. I don’t want Snow to settle into the normal world and forget about me, I know it’s moronic but it still worries me. Snow being Normal and leaving his vampire boyfriend behind to marry some Normal and have Normal kids and a Normal life. A life not made for someone as brilliant as Simon Snow.

He doesn’t think he’s brilliant anymore, thinks he’s nothing. He isn’t the Chosen One so he must be bloody nothing. Fucking Snow doesn’t know anything, he’s everything and more. He can be whoever the hell he wants. With or without Magic. But he works at Starbucks and he doesn’t carry his wand and he has a fucking tail but he keeps it hidden. Snow is Normal but he doesn’t deserve that, he deserves more. I just wish I knew how to give it all back to him.

Snow is sitting on the couch now, watching reruns of _Doctor Who_ and drinking overly sugared tea. He has an empty plate next to him that must have been something covered in better because I can smell the damned stuff from here. I don’t understand why he puts butter on everything. He doesn’t eat scones anymore, says they make him sick. I wonder if he means homesick. He hears me close the door and looks over and smiles and I know I’m smiling back before I even feel it. Snow and his bloody charming smile.

“Watch with me?” he asks and I move to sit beside him. He cuddles into me and I wrap my arm around him. This is how it’s supposed to be, Snow and me until the world caves in. I just didn’t expect such a domestic ending.

_“It’s not the end yet you drama queen.” Bunce told me last week when I asked how it ended up this way._

I wonder if Bunce would have something in her family library about getting Simon back his magic. I didn’t find one in mine, nor at Watford. But then again, Simon is one of a kind; there wouldn’t be books about his magic.

“How was work?” I ask and Simon shrugs. I swear, if shrugging was a language Snow would be fucking fluent. “Use your words, Snow.” I see him roll his eyes.

“It was fine, how was your day?”

Snow knows I visit Watford still; I go there a lot with Bunce. I don’t like talking about it because I can always see the loss in Snow’s eyes.  I go mostly just because the feeling of magic in the air, the memories that float before my eyes. I help Headmistress Bunce with her work sometimes. I don’t go down to see my mother anymore, I’ve already said goodbye. 

“It was fine.” I say the words and I feel cold. This is it, we’re boring. We don’t have anything to say and we don’t fight and Snow always looks so fucking sad. I want to fix him but I can’t, Snow is broken and I can’t fucking fix him and nothing is more painful than that thought.

“Crowley, Snow, don’t you do anything but watch telle?”

Snow looks as me with narrows blue eyes and I sigh.

“I have a job, Baz.”

“I know and that’s great but can’t you, I don’t know, do _something?”_ I don’t know what I want from him.

“Like what? Go back to Watford?” He stumbles over the name and I frown. “Run off to California? Learn to fucking knit?” Snow stands up and I follow. I don’t know why we’re fighting; it is what we do best though. That and kissing, Snow is a bloody fantastic kisser.

“I want you to live Simon!” I growl and Snow looks so damned confused. I feel bad, he’s still healing, but I need him to be Simon again and he just isn’t. “I want you to be alive so I don’t have to feel like I killed you!”

“You didn’t kill me, Baz, I’m still here.”

“But you’re not are you? You go through the motions like when you were with Agatha. You’re bored and lost and I don’t know how to help you.”

“I’m fine, I don’t need helping.”

“Would you grow up for one god damn moment? You’re not okay and I know it’s not my fault, it’s not anyone’s fault, but you are magic Snow and now you’re empty and you need something to fill you. You need help living again.”

“Fuck off.” Snow sounds weak and I know he doesn’t have a counter argument. I know he’s not okay. But he leaves and I don’t stop him.

\--

**Simon**

I’m not okay.

But I’m not lost, just confused. I can feel my magic sometimes, like string pulling from someplace inside of me. I think it wants me to go somewhere, to follow it. But I can’t, I don’t know how, It fades and I can’t hold on and I don’t even know if I want to. My magic was like a supernova in my chest, blowing holes in the world and I’m not sure I want it back. I can’t control it, never could and never will. If I get my magic back I will only be bringing back the Humdrum and everything that’s happened would be for nothing.

I can’t do that to the World of Mages.

I walk away from the apartment building Penny and I live in-and basically Baz most days-and I really wish I had a jacket. It’s nearly winter now and I’m freezing without my magic to warm me. I reach for it without thinking and nearly stop breathing when I can actually feel it. It’s like a golden hum rising to the surface, calm and yet so bright it burns. I gasp and push it away. It shouldn’t be there.

I think I’m crying, in fear or relief I don’t know. I reach out for my magic again and find myself empty, no burning underneath my skin or blurring in my vision. It’s gone and I fall back against the wall of the building across the street from where I left Baz. I’m sobbing now and I can’t feel anything, it’s like the night I lost my magic. Everything is so dull and hollow and I can’t _feel_ and oh god it hurts. Not a physical hurt like when Penny had to pull my wings apart, no it’s more like a deep pain in my bones that I can’t heal and I can’t ice and no one can cure. It’s forever.

Baz can’t understand, he still has his magic and even if he’s living in the Normal world he still can feel everything beyond it. I may have magical wings and a tail but I’m not a magician, I’m nothing. Fucking hell I wish I had my magic sometimes but that feeling always gives way to guilt. I created the dead zones and I killed the mage, I nearly destroyed the World of Mages just because my magic burned too bright for anyone to control. Anyone but Baz.

I’ve often wondered if I could have learned to control it with Baz by my side, if I really could have been the Chosen One. Penny tells me that that’s crazy, my magic was like the sun and there was no way two people could control something that powerful.

 I haven’t asked Baz what he’d think, he’s too afraid to talk to me about magic. He thinks I’ll break. And maybe I will, but not from that. Maybe from this though, this random on and off of my magic inside me. I can’t keep it and I can’t get rid of it and I don’t know if I want to be a magician or a Normal. 

I start running, chasing something I can’t feel anymore. I know where I’m going, the only place that ever felt like home. Watford. And I don’t know how but I know that’s where the string is pulling me, it’s where I need to go. I should call Baz, I should ask him to drive me. But I don’t. I run.

\--

Watford looks the same. Big and imposing and yet still so inviting. I collapse outside the gate and try to catch my breath, heaving and shaking. Why the fuck did I run? Baz must be worried. I’ve been gone for hours.

Will it even open for me? Am I even a Normal anymore? I don’t have magic but I certainly don’t have nothing. I’m something, just not a magician.

It’s Sunday. There are no classes but everyone will still be here, living my dream. I pull myself up and walk towards the gate, expecting disappointment and nearly crying when they open like they always have. It’s like coming home after a long vacation, relief settles in my bones and my hand itches for my wand-even if I was always better with a sword. I was a shitty magician but I was still a magician.

What am I now?

I walk across the courtyard and towards Mummers House, wishing Baz was beside me. I feel like I’m starting over, like this is my first day and Baz will be little and grumpy and I won’t know what it’s like to kiss him. I’ll shove sour cherry scones in my pockets and eat them in the room just to piss of Baz. I’ll accidently set my bed on fire and Baz will kick me out until the smoke clears. I’ll talk with the Mage about magic and I’ll go fight monsters with Penny. We’ll almost get killed multiple times and I’ll be happy to walk into my room covered in scrapes and dirt and see Baz look at me like I was gone for months. I didn’t know what that look meant back then, I wish I had.

I feel like I’m 11 as I walk through the halls of my old home and I keep thinking I’ll see Baz and he’ll push me down the stairs. Or Penny will come running up even though she shouldn’t be here. I keep thinking this is home and I should know the people in the halls but I don’t. This isn’t home; I left home standing in my living room.

I thinking about going back but I need to know who I am first. I’m not the Chosen One and I’m not a nobody, I’m _someone_. But I can’t figure out whom. My magic will tell me, I’ll either be a magician or a Normal and I’m sure which one I’m more afraid of.

I stop thinking as I climb the steps up to the room Baz and I shared. No one lives there now. Baz’s school tie is still sitting on his bed and I go to pick it up before I see someone out of the corner of my eye.

“Who’s there?” I spin around and come face to face with Headmistress Bunce. She looks concerned and I deflate. I realize I had put my hand on my hip as if my sword would still come to me, and I drop my hand, ashamed.

“Simon, it’s good to see you.” She smiles gentle. Without my magic I’m not some wild dog without a leash, Mrs. Bunce is much more inclined to speak to me now. “But can I ask what you’re doing up here?”

“I’m not sure anymore.” I respond and she nods.

“Baz was the same way after what happened.” She speaks softly, as if I’m a frightened dear who will bolt the second she raises her voice. And maybe I am. “He would just stand in one place for much too long, as if he was waiting for someone.”

“Baz doesn’t wait for anyone.”

“Oh Simon, I think he was waiting for you.”

“I was at home, Baz wouldn’t be looking for me in a place I can’t even be.”

“If you can’t be here, then how are you here now?”

I don’t know how to answer her. I don’t have magic, not really, and yet the doors opened.

“Baz wouldn’t wait for me.”

Baz isn’t gonna wait for me to find my magic, he’s gonna keep moving on with his life and I know I’m gonna fade out of it. Baz is destined for greatness; he shouldn’t be with a Normal.

“What are you looking for, Simon?”

I don’t know.

\--

**Baz**

Snow has been gone for hours, the sky has gone dark and Bunce has begun pacing.

“What the fuck did you do?” She growls, eyes like flames.

I don’t answer, I already know what I did and so does she. I can never just keep my damn mouth shut. Now Snow is gone and I don’t know what to do. Where could he have gone?

“He’s fragile!” She practically yells at me, I don’t even flinch. I’m used to Bunce yelling, she likes yelling at me, I think it’s her favourite pass time.

“I know, I didn’t think he’d...” Run away? Not come home? Leave me.

“Where do you think he went?” She asks, voice still well above normal volume.

“I don’t know.” Home. Wait, that’s it! “He went to Watford.”

“No way, Simon doesn’t have magic he can’t even get in.”

“I know but that’s his safe place.”

Bunce looks like she wants to argue but she doesn’t, just grabs the car keys and hurries out the door. I follow and I start to wonder if Simon is sitting in the white chapel remembering everything that happened.

“Hurry up!” I grab her wrist and drag her to the car, taking the keys in the process. She doesn’t argue, we both know I drive faster. Bunce can’t even drive, not well anyway, and she certainly can’t cast spells at the same time.

The drive to Watford is a blur; trees zipping by and Bunce talking nonstop about how I should be gentle with Simon. He doesn’t need gentle, he needs hope and he doesn’t have that anymore. He needs magic and he lost that. He needs love but he won’t let me give it to him. He’s a wall and I was only trying to get him to let me back in. I need Simon back but all I have is Bunce and a ghost of who Simon was. I can’t live like that and neither can he.

**“Make way for the king!”** I shout, my words not nearly as strong without Snow. But the cars still move and I keep casting it and they keep moving. We’ll be there in no time.

Watford is silent when we arrive, parking in the staff parking lot and hurrying from the car. It’s late and most of the students would be asleep by now.

“Come on, Bunce!” I have to find Simon.

\--

**Simon**

I don’t understand, I’m magic and yet my magic is avoiding me, playing hide and seek inside my head. It shouldn’t even be here and yet it makes perfect sense that it is. I am magic, like Merlin, so how could my magic ever really leave me? I simply sent it away for awhile so it could destroy the Humdrum and now that the dead zones are beginning to heal it’s come home. I can feel it much clearer up here, in my old room.

I can smell Baz up here too, still the same strong scent of cedar and posh soap. It fading, everything we left up here, all our memories and words tossed like knives. This is where I grew up, where I fell in love, this is my home and yet it doesn’t feel right anymore. There are no empty Starbucks cups on the table and there are none of Penny’s books piled high. I can’t see Baz laughing up here just as I can’t see myself living here. This was my home, but I’ve grown up and it’s time for me to leave. It’s a sad thought and I almost start crying before I turn and leave the room. This isn’t where I need to be. My eyes are burning as I close the door behind me.

I hurry from Mummers House and over to the White Chapel. My magic flares up like a fire beneath my skin. This is where I need to be, this is where everything was lost and this is where I will find it again.

I climb to the top room and I sit where I was when Baz held me. I can still feel the waves of my magical explosion up here, thick and engrained in the wood. Ebb’s blood had also stained the wood, a dark mark left and I feel a sob escape my throat. I don’t know why I’m here, I don’t know what to do up here and yet I don’t leave. I sit and I stare at the stain and I try not to think.

This is where the Mage died; I still can’t call him dad no matter how many times I tell myself that’s what he was. He didn’t act like a dad and the only reason I acted like a son was because I was still a kid and I needed a dad and he was there. We weren’t family, not like Penny and I or Baz and I. Hell, even Agatha cared about me more than the Mage. I know he cared but not the right way, I was powerful and I could save everyone and that’s why he loved me. Not because he was my dad and not because I loved him. He wanted my magic. I often wonder what would have happened if he hadn’t died, would he still care about me now that I’m a Normal?

_“He doesn’t love you like we do,” Penny had said a few days after the incident. “But that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t still care about you now.”_

_“It doesn’t matter, Simon, you have us.” Baz had kept saying._

I place my hands over the place the Mage has fallen and I try to picture him hugging me or taking care of me, being my dad, and I can’t. He wasn’t my dad, but Baz is right, it doesn’t matter because I don’t need a dad anymore. I have Penny and I have Baz and I have myself-sorta-and they make me happy. I have a life, even if it’s incomplete, and nothing that happened up here should get in the way of what’s happening down there.

My magic is much more obvious now, dancing in my veins and slowly spreading gold and burning green through my body. I laugh and I know this is insane but I let it happen, I need my magic just as much as Baz needs blood. I _am_ magic, without it I was always going to be empty. Dead. Alone. Magic is my family, magic is my life.

I laugh and laugh as golden fills me up and then fades, I can’t hold it inside of me and I don’t know how anymore. I’m rusty and I never was able to control it before. My laughter turns to sobs as I fall on my hands and knees, trying to control the wild beast I was born with. I can’t do this, I was never strong enough to hold it that’s why this all happened. Why did I think I could do better this time?

“Simon?” I know its Baz; I’d recognize his voice anywhere. But I don’t turn to him I just continue to sob.

\--

**Baz**

Bunce left, running to her mother hoping she would have a clue as to where Snow has gone. I don’t tell her that I can smell him, that burning green camp fire coming from the white chapel. It’s impossible, Snow doesn’t smell like that anymore, that’s how his magic smelled, but I ran after it anyway. Something is happening, something I can’t explain and Snow is in the middle of it. Like always, he’s the damn sun. The closer I get the stronger the smell is, like walking in a cloud of his magic.

“Déjà vu,” I mumble to myself.

I pull out my wand and pull myself up into the top room. Snow is kneeling on the floor, crying and blurring at the edges. He’s so fucking full of magic and I’m worried he’ll go off, that he’s about to start the Humdrum all over again.

“Simon?” I say his name slowly and he just sobs. He’s hurting, that much is obvious. “Snow what the bloody hell are you doing?” Anger is really the only way I could get through to him when he was like this, about to explode. That and kissing but now really isn’t the time for that.

“I found it, my magic.” Snow says weakly, words getting lost in the haze of magic. His magic is too strong and most people would have passed out by now but this is _my Simon_ and there is no fucking way I’m leaving without him. His magic is like a fog to me, a haze that makes me dizzy and my head full of Simon. It’s a sickeningly wonderful feeling.

“Simon, I don’t understand.”

“It’s been happening for weeks.” He’s stopped crying, shaking and blurring and trying so hard not to crack. “I thought I was losing my mind but then I could really feel it this morning and I knew it was there. It was so fucking amazing, like being full again, so damn full.” He’s rambling and I’m scared, I’ve always been scared of Snow’s magic but this is different, this is Snow after he’s forgotten the feeling of having his magic. He’s just waiting to explode.

“Simon, please stop. You’re gonna go off.” I move closer and Snow screams, a loud noise that has me stumbling back.

“It hurts!” He’s crying again and I don’t know what to do. “I need magic, but I can’t control magic! I’m fucking useless!”

I stumble across the room and land on the floor beside Snow. He looks a right mess, skin more pale then my own and blue eyes a stormy grey. He’s shaking and his lips are bleeding like he bit them too hard. I want to kiss him. I take his hands instead.

“Give it to me, Simon; I’ll hold some of it for you.” I know this is stupid but I’ve always been different when it came to Snow’s magic, like I was the exception to the rule.

“I’ll hurt you!” He cries and I shake my head.

“Never have before.”

He looks like he wants to argue, and I really wish he would because we haven’t really fought in weeks and fighting is in his blood. Fighting with me is Simon. But he doesn’t argue, he just starts to push and I nearly drop his hands at the intensity of his magic. It hasn’t been used in months, almost a year now, and it’s like a wild fire trying to swallow up everything. It’s a good thing I love fire.

I hold Snow tightly as he pours his magic into me, setting me on fire from the inside, but it doesn’t hurt. He’s stopped shaking, wavering like a leaf in the wind and I catch him as he falls over. His magic stops coming and I gasp, folding myself over Snow and breathing in that smoky green scent that I’ve missed so much. He’s breathing, I can feel it, and I hold him tight like if I let go that breathing will stop.

I feel like I’ve been torn apart and put back together but it doesn’t feel wrong, I feel like I did when Simon took me to the stars-or maybe I took him. It doesn’t matter. I feel free and open and fucking powerful, I feel like all of space and time could be inside of my chest. Stars are dying and being reborn inside my veins and yet I don’t explode, I can hold Snow’s magic and that scares me. Snow is a supernova ready to go nuclear at any moment and now so am I.

“Simon?” I run my fingers down his jaw and he feels so warm, so alive. He’s felt cold since that night, not cold like me but cold like he was always standing outside in the rain.

“Merlin and Morgana!” Bunce comes stumbling into the room, nearly tripping over her own feet. I realize it must be because of Snow’s magic-our magic-but I can’t feel that heavy fog anymore. I’m part of it, its part of me. Simon is part of me.

“Help me get him back to our room?” I don’t know if I mean our room at Watford or if I mean back home back Bunce doesn’t ask. She helps me lift Snow and she leads us to Mummers House and up to the very top.

“What happened?” She asks but I don’t answer. I tuck Snow into bed and press a gentle kiss to his temple, I think he smiles but I know Bunce does. We both sit on my bed, watching Snow sleep. He looks better actually, his skin is full of colour and he doesn’t cry out from a nightmare. I wonder what he’s dreaming about, if he’s even dreaming.

“Baz,” Bunce nudges me and I fall back against the headboard. She raises an eyebrow.

“He got his magic back.” I whisper and she rolls her eyes.

“I think the crazy smell of Simon all over the white chapel told me that.”

I ignore her comment, too tired to be nasty in return. “He gave some of it to me.”

“What!?” Her voice is like a squeak and Snow stirs. I glare at her and she has the decency to look sheepish. “How can he just _give you_ his magic?” her voice is soft as she talks and I’m so tired.

“Just like before, only he didn’t take it back this time. We’re bound.” I think I fell asleep after that.

\--

**Simon**

I woke up three times.

Once when Baz was asleep. I looked over and smiled and I knew he was okay. I still felt exhausted, but not empty. I fell asleep again.

The second time Penny was there. She was wiping my head with a wet cloth and reading to me, I think it was a magic book. I tried to speak but I was so tired. I feel asleep again.

The third time I woke up I wasn’t tired anymore. I felt alive and warm and _full_. I pushed myself to sit up and looked over to Baz’s bed, he wasn’t there. I stumbled from my bed and out the door. I know I should probably just wait till one of them came back but I needed to see Baz.  I felt him, in my chest, like that string my magic was pulling before. Baz has the other end now.

My magic was thumping inside of me, like a second heartbeat. It doesn’t feel like an explosion or a supernova, it feels like a hug. Like a warmth that I can’t shake off and it’s comforting. It’s still powerful, much more than it should be, but it’s not nuclear, it’s manageable. I can only hope Baz feels the same way.

I find them in the dining hall, both of them silent and not eating. They both look at me with wide eyes as the doors fly open. It was probably silly to use **Open Sesame** but I hadn’t used-felt-magic in so long. It felt good to say something and have magic flow into the words, like everything I say would burn beautifully. Maybe I’m the pyro.

“Simon!” Penny is tackling me in a bear hug and I grin into her hair. She smells like the Watford library. “I thought you would never wake up.” She crying, I can feel her shaking and I hold her tighter.

“It’s okay, I’m here now.” I cling to Penny but my eyes are behind her, locked on Baz. He’s standing awkwardly behind Penny, waiting for her to let go.  I can feel him inside my chest still, he’s my second heartbeat.

“Sorry, Baz must be dying to snog you.” She laughs and steps away, wiping her eyes with the ends of her jumper. It’s too big on her and it says San Diego on the front. Agatha must have sent it.

I blush but I don’t have time to answer, Baz is in my arms and pressing his lips too mine before I can even register that he’s moving. He smells like home and I press myself as close to him as I can get. He presses his lips against mine urgently and I let him control the kiss. He tastes like home too, like pumpkin coffee and Penny’s gooey cookies. My knees feel weak but Baz wraps his arms around my waist holding me up. He kisses me like he needs my oxygen to live, and maybe he does, maybe he needs me just as much as I need him.

We pull apart, panting and grinning. Penny looking totally grossed out as she picks at her frayed sleeves. Baz’s eyes are grey, a stormy night just before the lightning strikes grey. They’re beautiful and so full of life I can’t imagine anyone thinking he was dead.

“I love you.” He’s told me this before but it feels different somehow. I blush and lean forward to press another kiss to his lips, a chaste one filled with need and love.

“Do you feel it?” I ask hesitantly. “The string?”

Baz nods and takes my hands. Penny coughs and I look at her, she’s trying not to smile.

“Looks like you’re the Chosen One after all.”

I snort. “Nope, we’re the Chosen _Ones_.”

“You’re such a sap!” Penny laughs but I know she likes that idea, that we all saved the world. That she is just as important as me or Baz, because she is and I really don’t tell her that enough.

“Simon?” Baz grabs my attention. “Now what?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have magic again.”

“That doesn’t change anything, just like me being a Normal didn’t change anything.”

“It changed a lot.”

“No, I still want to snog you all the time and Penny is still my best friend and you’re both still my family. Nothing important changed.”

“But you don’t have all your magic.” Penny points out.

“No, Baz has some of it. He’ll protect it until I can handle it.” I don’t tell them that I want Baz to keep it, that I like the feeling of him inside my chest. I like knowing we’re bound through something more powerful than a promise-although Baz never breaks a promise.

“So that’s it?” Penny asks, clearly disappointed. “No big fight? No flying Simon or possessed Baz? We just go home?”

“Yep.”

“How’d you get here?” Baz asks. He’s still holding my hands.

“I ran.”

“Crowley, how thick are you?” He’s laughing and I’m confused. “You have wings, Snow.”

“Oh, right.” I chuckle, remembering the huge dragon wings and devil tail I’ve had for months. I could get rid of them now but I don’t. I’ll probably get rid of them at some point, just for the sake of convenience, but for now they’re a comforting weight.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Penny takes one of my hands from Baz and starts pulling us towards the exit. And that’s how we leave Watford, hand in hand and tingling with magic.

\--

**Baz**

Snow is alive again; he goes running in the mornings and then comes home to eat scones drenched in butter. He practices magic with Bunce and he’s actually getting the hang of it, controlling his magic is coming a lot easier now. He brings me home pumpkin coffee because he likes working at Starbucks.

_“It’s comforting, Baz,” he said. “It’s simple and I think I need some simple in my life.”_

I can always feel Snow, like a constant buzz in my chest. It’s not a heartbeat because I’m not even sure if I have one of those, it’s more like a firefly that never leaves me. When Snow gets hurt it gets loud and fast and I can feel a pulling in my chest that leads me to Snow. It’s unbelievably comforting to know I can always find Snow no matter how far away he is. I can always protect him.

We don’t tell anyone that Snow got his magic back. Bunce’s mom must know but she doesn’t mention it. He isn’t ready to help the World of Mages yet, maybe in a few years. He can barely work a toaster with magic right now.

My magic is much stronger now, not like Snow but it’s up there. I can always feel it pounding and it’s so strong and I could probably rip apart the World of Mages if I wanted to. It’s an amazing feeling that I don’t think I’ll ever get used to. I can’t imagine what it was like for Snow before, a ticking time bomb of magic that zipped around inside of him just begging to be set free. Uncontrollable.  Wild.

Snow doesn’t have a tail anymore, or the wings, but sometimes he spells them back because he misses the feeling. I don’t know how he does it; he can turn anything into a spell. If he tries hard enough he doesn’t even have to say words, he just thinks it and it happens. But that only happens when he’s really upset and I like to keep Snow from being upset.

I think he wants to graduate from Watford. I think he should. Bunce has brought it up but we all agreed we should wait for Snow to settle into his magic, something he’s never done before. He doesn’t use it as much as Bunce and me; he still behaves like a Normal sometimes. I think he just feels better knowing it’s there, even if he prefers to make tea instead of using magic to do it for him.

It’s ridiculous how everything turned out, happy and unbroken. I keep waiting for something to happen, for Snow to go off and bring back the Humdrum-although it’s very unlikely now that he is missing a piece of his magic-or maybe for the Coven to find out and want to use Snow for something evil of theirs. I really don’t trust those creeps. Or maybe for it to just vanish, for Snow to fall apart. As much as the thought pains me I just keep expecting something terrible to happen. Maybe it’s because I’m a monster, or maybe it’s because Snow keeps looking at the sky like a storm is coming. It doesn’t matter why; I just hope I’m wrong.

Snow is eating scones again. He’s sweaty from running and he has butter on the corner of his mouth. His curly mop of hair is sweaty and sticking to his forehead. I can hear his magic buzzing. He’s beautiful. I lean forward and kiss away the butter, making Snow’s eyes fog up before turns and smiles at me. His eyes are always so alive; everything about Snow is so alive. It makes me wonder how he could ever really love something as dead as me.

“Stop doing that.” He says and he leans into me. I think it’s another rerun of _Doctor Who_ on but I never really liked the show.

“Kissing you?” I snort. “That’s crazy, kissing you is my favourite activity.”

“I meant thinking, you always think too much and I know it can’t all be good thoughts.”

“You’re crazy.” I roll my eyes. He presses a kiss to my knuckles and a sigh escapes my lips. It’s moronic the affect Simon Snow has on me.

“Crazy for you.” He giggles-of course Snow would giggle.

“You’re an idiot, Snow.”

“Noted.” He looks up at me with those blue eyes and I melt. And that’s how I know Snow would have beaten me if we had fought like we were planning since we were 11. He would have held his sword to my neck and I would have held up my wand and he would have smiled and I would have died. My family wouldn’t come to my funeral. I like to think Snow would have. “Now kiss me.”

Fucking Simon Snow.

\--

**Simon**

I’m home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always welcome ^_^


End file.
